Ep. 36: Smash It! The Mirror of Death
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis The Zyurangers and Lami head to Namegawa when a boy finds a treasure map that leads to a powerful mirror that destroys anyone or anything reflected in it. Plot A boy named Tadashi is out fishing on the shoreline when he seems to catch something, only revealing a bottle with something inside of it. Opening it, a strange smoke opens that causes an earthquake both at the underground shrine and Bandora's Palace, shaking up Barza and making it hard for the witch to breathe! The boy approaches the bottle again and realizes there's a treasure map inside, breaking it open revealing a sodden parchment. Back at the shrine, the Zyuranger ask Barza if he's alright as the sage reveals something called the "Mirror of Annihilation" and that someone had opened a bottle containing the map to it's location, releasing the bad energy that had been building up inside and thus the shock he felt. When Boi asks more about it, Barza explains the mirror has a frightening power: anyone who looks into it will die immediately! He then explained that hundreds of years ago, the pirate Captain Kidd found the mirror but it was so frightening that he hid it somewhere, writing where on a map and tossing it in the sea in a bottle. Goushi asks if it had been found, which Barza does pointing to a point in Japan and telling Geki to find the map and burn it as soon as possible. On the Moon, Bandora states that if she had the Mirror of Annihilation, she won't have to fear Daizyuzin, sending Lamie to retrieve it. Later, at the Namegawa Island resort, Tadashi runs through the crowds watching the flamingo show to a gift shop his mother is working at, she acknowledged her son had gone fishing as he merely states he'll take care of her, confusing her as Tadashi runs off. The Zyuranger soon arrive at Namegawa surprised someone here would find the map, but Goushi confirming no one was around the sight the map was located. Geki notices Tadashi running past and asks him about a bottle being found around there and the boy lies saying he doesn't and that it's rude to ask someone a question for nothing, asking for 100 yen for his advice, also stating money is everything in the world. Dan states they should ignore him and just keep looking, splitting up as Tadashi leaves admitting he fooled them. As the Zyuranger spread through the island, Tadashi looks at the map as Lamie, Tottopatt and Bookback discover him. An earthquake occurs as he enters a tunnel pushing Tadashi back with rocks as the scorpion woman asks him for the map, Tadashi stating he has no idea what she's asking for before she summons the rocks and they form into a Dora Monster named Dora Ganrock, who chases him as he reencounters Geki and Dan. Lamie summons the Golems and the duo fight them off before Ganrock summons the Ganrock Cannon, hitting Dan with a rock that forces him to the ground, with the power that once hit by his rocks, you can't remove it and it's weight becoming a burden to movement. Lamie holds off Geki as Tadashi runs away and the scorpion woman tells them to pursue him; Geki forced to leave Dan behind due to the impeding rock. Tadashi continues to run with Tottopatt and Bookback heading in one direction and Lamie, Dora Ganrock and the Golems in another, chasing Tadashi down a slide as the two minions look around a bridge. The chase through Namegawa continues until Goushi, Boi and Mei find him, advised by Geki that he has the map as the trio likewise chase him leading to his cornering and Lamie pushing back the Zyuranger, forcing the quartet to transform. The quartet fight the Golems while protecting Tadashi as Mei and Geki try to force Lamie back and Goushi and Boi fight Dora Ganrock. The Dora Monster pushes the duo back before firing the Ganrock Cannon, forcing Mammothranger and Tigerranger down with it's heavy rocks before both are thrown into a nearby pool. Tottopatt states they can't find Tadashi as Lamie runs off with the Dora Monster, forcing Geki and Mei to continue the chase after the boy, Lamie and the map as their two friends remain stuck in the pool and Dan drags himself with his heavy rock. Geki and Mei return to report Tadashi's discovery of the Mirror of Annihilation's map to his mother with the idea it was a treasure map and the fear of it's finding. The mother blames herself, stating Tadashi's father was killed in an accident while on business in Europe and he became obsessed with money when she told him she wanted to go to Europe as well. On the cliffside, Tadashi finds the Tower of Eternity as he plans to get the treasure and take his mother to Europe; Lamie's group also follows with Tottopatt and Bookback planning to get him but Lamie holding them back until he finds the mirror. Looking at the map again, Tadashi realizes the treasure is behind the tower, searching around until he finds a sundial, which he moves leading to it lighting up and the Tower moving until it beams down towards the pool and a phone booth, everyone pursuing the beam until it hits a cliffside ripping open a hole. Tadashi reaches the cave first and moves the rocks out of the way but Geki and Mei reach him first warning him of the Mirror's evil power; but he claims they're lying wanting to steal it from him, but Geki explains he knows about his mother's worrying and that if Tadashi dies from the mirror, it will only worsen. Lamie orders her troops towards the mirror as Geki and Mei hold off the Golems and Tadashi run off with the treasure chest; Lamie ordering Tottopatt and Bookback after him as Tyrannoranger and Pteraranger transform to deal with Golems. Geki kicks Dora Ganrock holding them back until it fires another Ganrock Cannon, pinning both him and Mei down to be hit by Lamie's attack. as she boasts no one will get in her way again, she yells at Tadashi to give her the treasure, which he continues to refuse opening it revealing the Mirror of Annihilation. As a Golem approaches, the mirror opens up and zaps it, making it instantly fall apart with ease, shocking Geki, Goushi and Lamie! Tadashi watches another Golem become destroyed becoming fearful as Dora Ganrock prepares to smash the two Zyuranger with a boulder until the boy throws down the mirror, opening in mid-air as it instantly blows him up and destroys Dora Ganrock's rock weights! Lamie attacks trying to get the mirror for herself, but the other Zyuranger appear to hold her off and allow Geki and Mei to transform again and fight her off. Mei steals the mirror but is hit by Lamie's sword, allowing her to get the mirror's power as Bandora tells her to destroy the Zyuranger with it and throws down her wand to turn her into Lamie-Scorpion. The Zyuranger summon the Guardian Beasts and form Daizyuzin before Lamie opens the Mirror of Annihilation, the team forced to fight Lamie without looking at her! Grifforzer soon joins th battle and holds the guardiand own t force them to look at it, but Daizyuzin steps on the griffin's foot, moving him out of the way allowing for them to hit the mirror out of Lamie's hand and destroy it with the Super-Legendary Lightning Cut. Back on Namegawa, Tadashi reunites with his mother and her tearful embrace as Geki advises him to work hard and help his mother get to Europe the hard way; Tadashi laments though he didn't find a treasure map, making them realize he hasn't given up his real dream as the team watch the flamingos at the resort. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Tadashi: *Tadashi's mother: Notes *This episode is properly named unlike its Power Rangers counterpart, as the Monster did not have as much screentime as the evil mirror. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura